1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hernia repair devices and, more particularly, to surgical mesh prosthetics for use in hernia repair.
2. Background of Related Art
Wound closure devices, such as sutures, filaments, and staples, as well as other repair devices, such as mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used to repair tissue defects, e.g., herniated tissue, and other damaged and/or diseased tissue. For example, in the case of hernias, a surgical mesh or patch is commonly used to reinforce the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is generally sized to extend across the defect and is adapted to flex or bend in order to conform to the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is typically held in place by adhering, suturing or stapling the mesh to the surrounding tissue.
However, difficulties may arise during the course of a hernia repair procedure, particularly with regard to securely affixing the mesh to surrounding tissue. These difficulties are often attributed to anatomical spatial constrains and/or reduced, or limited, access to the surgical site. Improper or faulty affixing of the mesh may result in re-herniation, dislodging or repositioning of the surgical mesh relative to tissue and/or may allow viscera to enter the defect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,854 discloses an implantable repair device formed from multiple structures including a patch member, reinforcing elements, and a pair of looped elements extending therefrom. The looped elements include sutures (or other grasping elements) inserted therethrough. In use, the implantable repair device is inserted into a tissue defect and the sutures are pulled to position the implantable repair device against the tissue. The looped portions are then secured to tissue to fix the implantable repair device in position.